


【维亮】长夜渐暖

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo





	【维亮】长夜渐暖

哨向

老夫老妻时期，和前面的剧情应该没什么关系

立志要做圈内司机界的扛把子【x】

OOC，你打我呀【你最近都很嚣张啊】

 

《长夜渐暖》

 

*

“今夜真冷啊。”

 

姜维靠在车门边，手上燃着一根刚问小片警要的烟，吸了两口，不住地感慨。

 

过了零点，大马路上已经没什么人了，只有偶尔三三两两走过的年轻人，都是在广场上过平安夜的，现在要回家去。他们熙熙攘攘地走过，有的手上拿着花，有的抱着人一样大的布娃娃，更多的拿着苹果，都是青涩的稚嫩的年纪，有大把年华可以挥霍。

 

早些时候下雪了，洋洋洒洒一大堆，路上已经积了厚厚一层。白狼立在路灯下一动不动，只有耳朵偶尔抖了抖，将酒吧里的问话听个一清二楚。

 

又一群年轻人路过，看起来还都是学生，听着这边有动静，都看了过来。绝大部分都是普通人，看了几眼就移开视线。有一两个可能觉醒了，看着他的精神体觉着稀奇。

 

“都回家去吧，这么晚了，别让家里人担心。”他朝白狼挥挥手。那家伙转了个身，朝着那几个孩子叫了几声。现实中当然是听不到的，但那几个觉醒者愣了一会，便拉着他们的同伴快步走了。

 

他抽完了烟，把烟头摁熄在电线杆上，双手往兜里一插，迈步走进酒吧里。

 

领头的警察报告了情况，确认只是普通的醉酒闹事之后，他当场签了字，向塔做了汇报，便要转身离开。白狼在门口吐着舌，眼睛乌溜溜地转，恨不得他能马上就走。

 

“等会……”他走了几步，又折回来，抓了抓围巾，问，“你这有口香糖吗？”

 

 

*

回到家里，他也没放轻动作，在门口唤了一声，果然见到房里的灯还亮着。最近局势有些变化，塔里出了新规定，绑定的向导在落单的情况下不能进入睡眠状态。也正是因为这样，寻常一个普通人醉酒闹事的报案，都需要塔调配附近的哨兵前去查看，以防万一。

 

于是，离广场最近的姜姓哨兵，很不幸地，在平安夜，还要辛苦跑一趟外勤。

 

他进了房间。诸葛亮正靠在床头，手里看着向导专用的心理学书籍，听到响声也不见抬头，只微微一笑，说：“辛苦了，外面雪不小吧？”

 

“是挺大的。”姜维走到衣架子旁，分别脱下了围巾和大衣，挂上去。他环顾室内，发现了和一小时前离开时不一样的地方。他指了指墙上，“圣诞袜？”

 

“圣诞老人给的。”诸葛亮说。与此同时窝在被子里的银狐也点了点头。

 

“哦～”姜维意味深长地应了一声，“怎么偏偏就今年想起来送礼物呢？”

 

对方合上了书：“那得问圣诞老人了。”

 

“先生不是什么都知道吗？”他坐到床边，几乎半个身子都贴了上去。

 

诸葛亮看着他的眼睛：“对，所以我还知道你抽烟了。”

 

“就一根！”姜维眨了眨眼睛，好像连声音也变得委屈起来，“外面真的很冷。”

 

“还有呢？”诸葛亮半眯着眼睛，模样和旁边的银狐十足十的相像。

 

“……问口香糖没要到，拿棒棒糖将就了一下，草莓味的。”

 

“可我怎么就闻到了玫瑰花香？”对方紧追不放。

 

姜维默默看着他，两人对视了好一会，最后还是哨兵败阵下来，从背后的腰带上取下一支玫瑰，递过来的时候还嘟囔道：“我有时很怀疑你真的是向导吗？”

 

诸葛亮接过了玫瑰。花骨朵在衣服的挤压下有些变形了，花瓣也掉了好几片，但香气依然很浓，整个房间里都飘着玫瑰花香，甚至隐隐盖过了两人信息素的味道。

 

“那你需要求证么？”诸葛亮把书和玫瑰一起放到一边的柜子上，认真地问。

 

与此同时一旁的银狐识相地下了床，给真正的主人让出了原本的位置。

 

 

*

对于已经建立了稳固而长久的绑定关系的哨兵和向导来说，深度精神梳理不再像以前一样需要时常进行。一般来说每周固定的一到两次，就足够让双方都处于健康良好的状态。这也是为什么塔内部不提倡长期绑定的组合分开。

 

可以说太幸运也可以说不幸运，今天，正是他们俩的固定精神梳理日期。

 

哦，已经过了零点，不能算作今天了。

 

姜维解开了制服上的背带扣，他还记得一个小时之前自己是如何咬牙切齿地把这个金属扣子扣紧，而自家向导在一旁抱臂发笑。临出门前他又在原本已经能享受精神梳理的脑袋上轻印一吻，用极轻柔的声音叮嘱自己好好工作。

 

那好，现在加班结束，向领导讨要一点加班费也不为过吧？

 

他解开了诸葛亮对襟睡衣上的纽扣，还带着寒夜的冷意的双手熟练地探进去。冰冷的手掌触及温热的肌肤，几乎把后者激得整个人弹起。但这零星的反抗很快被镇压，姜维整个人贴了上去，贪婪地吸取着对方身上的热度。

 

诸葛亮默许了他像小孩子一样把手贴在自己身上取暖的行为，与此同时开始建立两人之间的精神链接。哨兵的欲望表露无遗，无论是精神上的还是身体上的。

 

姜维开始亲吻他，从耳尖蔓延到颈侧再到锁骨，沿路种下大大小小草莓般的红印。

 

诸葛亮轻轻推他：“我不想再穿高领毛衣。”

 

“正好围上我给你新买的围巾。”姜维略一停顿，重新咬上了他的喉结。

 

“……你是越来越恣意了。”

 

“那是，先生宠的，不敢不从呀。”哨兵抬头，一双眼睛黑得发亮，和白狼遇见猎物时有几分相似。他得意地笑着，一边扯开了制服上的领带。

 

 

*

房间里的暖气温度偏高，热得人大汗淋漓。阳光和青草和玫瑰的味道弥蔓在空气中，浓郁而迷人。

 

地上散落着黑色的制服、皮带、袜子，还有掉下来的半床被子。而白狼和银狐乖乖趴在地毯上，尾巴相互纠缠着，正如他们的主人一般缠绵。

 

姜维抱着诸葛亮趴在床的另一侧，背后的床单早已经一片狼藉，皱巴巴地缩成一团，很明显是刚刚才一轮战罢。

 

“哈啊，呼——呼——”已经发泄过一次的向导此刻还处在应激期，不住地喘着气。他的哨兵往日看着隐忍而克制，但总有一段时间会完全展现出身为哨兵的实力。很明显，今晚正是这样一个时刻。

 

姜维从后抱着他，膨胀的欲望已经完全锲入。多年下来，两人的身体已经有很高的契合度，每一次的结合都会带来最高的欢愉。

 

抽插的频率并不快，比起方才激烈的、恨不得与对方血肉相融的性爱，现在更像是狂欢过后的温存。粗壮的肉刃以可以用温柔来形容的力度进入紧致的甬道，抵达尽头后又缓缓退开，带出方才泄在内里的浊液。白色的晶液沿着两人交合的地方潺潺流下，顺着大腿内侧一直落到床单之上。

 

“啊……”

 

诸葛亮一手曲起撑着床，另一手虚抓着床单。他已无暇顾及低头就能见到的颓靡景象，缠绵悱恻的交合不能浇灭体内流窜的欲火，反而让其愈堆愈高愈烧愈旺。

 

哨兵渴望着向导的梳理，反之亦然。

 

精神链接很好地传达着双方内心最本源的想法，姜维感受着链接另一端传来源源不断的对自己的渴望，心里像泡进蜜糖般甜腻。他半个人压在诸葛亮身上，深埋进对方体内的欲望转了一个角度，这一下刚好触及了肉壁上的敏感点。对方打了个颤，继而后穴里开始了一阵接一阵的紧缩。

 

“先生，我证实了，”他靠在对方耳边，轻声说，“你确实是向导，货真价实。”

 

诸葛亮被他这话噎得无话可说，不过本来他就说不出什么来，只能透过链接给对方下了一个小小的精神刺激，以轻微的刺痛来提醒他的伴侣。

 

“好、好，我知道的。”姜维又亲在他后颈，还故意弄出响亮的声音。过后稍微离远了一些，欣赏自己的杰作。等到脑海里又一次传来刺痛感，这才认真起来。

 

他将对方的双腿拉开，几乎是撑到了极限。大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤被他抓出了红印，和流下的白浊一同营造出无比情色的氛围。被多次进出而磨得通红的穴口恍如拥有了生命一般牢牢吸附着他的欲望，任凭谁看到都会唇干舌燥血脉喷涌。

 

到了这个时候，什么挑逗试探都是多余，唯有遵循内心最原始的欲望而行动。哨兵的身体素质毋庸置疑，每一下都精准地撞在敏感点之上，瞬间将他的伴侣带上欲望的巅峰。

 

“啊唔，呜……太，太快了，别。”

 

“你知道的，现在可不能停下。”姜维越发兴奋地律动着，深深地闯入密道最深处，又毫不留恋地尽数退出，“就算给我下精神控制也不能。”

 

 

*

哨兵的进攻强横无比，简直毫无道理可言。

 

哪怕这不是第一次结合，哪怕这不是今夜的第一次结合，他依旧觉得自己要被弄折了腰。

 

前次结合残留的液体起到很好的润滑作用，没有任何尖锐疼痛，快感犹如狂风暴雨般袭来，瞬间倾洒全身。在这风暴之中，两人纷纷沉沦至深，任由欲望将自己带入欢愉的海洋。

 

两人的意识就像两条线相互交缠融合，到最后有如麻花一样扭成一股合二为一。在这条线上，双方分享彼此的记忆、彼此的感官，当然还有彼此的精神海。

 

肉体碰撞的声音透过哨兵灵敏的听觉传入耳中，又经由精神链接传入向导的脑海，这种双倍的听觉加强无异于在向他着重强调自己在被伴侣占有，被疼爱，被渴求着。

 

姜维一手摁在诸葛亮的腰上，另一只手与他十指紧扣。汗水从发尖滴落，恰好落在身下之人的脸颊上。他凑上前去，轻轻舔去晶莹的水滴，然后看着那片肌肤红得几乎能滴出血来。

 

他试着唤了一声孔明，见对方没有反应，又压低声线重复一遍，还故意顶在甬道里边不动，等着他反应过来。

 

诸葛亮果然扭过了头，眼神散涣很是迷茫。但姜维知道这只是表象，毕竟他的精神海此刻正遭受着连续不断的刺痛。

 

“嘶，没什么，就是想——”他准确无误地吻上去，温柔地舔着因为体液流失而有些干燥缺水的嘴唇。对方同样忘情地回应着，甚至主动张嘴邀请他进入，贪婪的索取着能得到的一切。

 

“唔呜！我……啊嗯。”

 

欲望的巅峰很快就再次来临，而且这一次还未顾及前面，那贴着床单摩擦着的玉茎就又一次喷涌出乳白的浊液，因为姿势的关系几乎全部射在小腹和胸膛之上，连脸上也沾到不少。

 

姜维空出手抚上他的脸，指腹轻轻抹去嘴角旁的一滴，将其点在鼻尖。与此同时下身再一次加快了速度，大开大合地操插着因为前方高潮而紧缩的小穴，最后把自己也交代出去。

 

炙热的液体瞬间填满了狭小的甬道，向导只觉得下身被灌满了一样，而装不下的液体则沿着两人结合的位置一点点地溢出，洒落在床单之上。

 

 

*

圣诞节的早晨，雪已经停了，云层之间能见到浅浅的日影，照在已经替换了所有被单床单的床上。

 

姜维最先醒来。经过了深度精神梳理的哨兵精力充沛，此时状态正佳。趴在地上歇息的白狼也站了起来，抖了抖毛之后就开始了早上的例行巡视了。

 

诸葛亮此时还在睡，按照向导八小时标准睡眠时间计算，人至少要到正午才能醒来。

 

姜维默默看了他一会，那脖子上锁骨上留下的红红紫紫的吻痕让他略微生出一些负罪感。他把人往怀里搂得更紧一些，反正深陷精神海的向导是不会轻易被吵醒的。

 

巡视回来的白狼立在床边，对着墙上的圣诞袜移不开视线。姜维想了想，让它把那两只袜子叼了下来。

 

出乎意料的，两只袜子里都是空的。姜维琢磨了一会，会心一笑。

 

也对，最重要的人就在怀中，哪里还需要圣诞老人？

 

再说，最好的圣诞礼物，他昨晚就已经收到了。

 

现在就只等送礼的人醒来，回他一个早安吻，还有一句——

 

圣诞快乐。

 

—END—


End file.
